Who I Am
by LeicoAllTheWay
Summary: Sequel to Valentines Day, Percabeth Fluff!


**A/N: Sequel to Valentines Day. Short POV's, but hey, whatever. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus characters. I only own this plot. Also I do not own the quote "AHH AFFECTION," which belongs to my friend Lightning. **

(Annabeth's POV)

"Annie, sit _still!"_ said Piper, exasperated. "I'm trying to fix your hair!"

I was pretty surprised that Piper was still trying. We had been working on this for hours. "Piper, why are you even bothering anymore?" I asked, then sighed.

"Annie, I'm trying because you are my best friend, and I am your Maid of Honor. It would be criminal to send you down the aisle not looking your best. Also, I want to see the look on Percy's face when he sees you. We picked out a beautiful dress, and I have great skills. So please, just sit still!" said the Daughter of Aphrodite.

"Okay, fine." I sighed.

"Good girl. said Piper, picking up her mascara. "Lets get this done."

(Percys POV)

"Jase, tell me the truth, am I okay?" I asked Jason. I was in a suit and sea green tie, to match the color scheme of the wedding. The setting of the wedding was in Olympus, because our _favorite _goddesses Aphrodite and Hera wanted to see us officially become husband and wife.

"For the 5th time this hour, yes, Perce, you look fine. Annabeth has seen you when you were in Tartarus, when you barely had any clothes that weren't destroyed. I'm sure she will love your appearance. Besides, have you ever known Annie to care about the way someone looked?"

"You make a good point. What about the vows, are they okay? I want her to love them. It took forever and a day for me to write them."

Jason looked at me very seriously. Then he smiled and said, "Percy, as your friend and best man, I should be the one to tell you this. Annabeth loves you more than anything else in the world. She accepts you for who you are. She would never judge you or your work, because she is genuinely in love with you. The only time she would ever doubt you, is if you gave her a reason, which you haven't. And your not stupid enough to. So relax and stop worrying."

I stared at the Son of Jupiter. I realized how stupid I was being. Annabeth loved me, and I loved her.

(Wedding Ceremony Annabeth's POV)

I chose to walk down the aisle by myself. Olympus had a strict rule against mortals, so my father wasn't able to go. And besides, we hadn't talked for years on end. But this was not the time to be upset. And my flowers smelled fantastic.

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. Percy stood at the altar, smiling brilliantly. No doubt he was checking me out. I grinned back at him slightly, and took more steps toward the altar. I locked eyes with Percy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase-" said Zues, our officiant.

He said a lot of more stuff, but I got easily distracted. I looked into Percy's eyes. I could see it all now.

(Flash Forward, Annabeth's POV)

"Hush, sweetie, Mommy's here. Shh, Ally, I'm here." I'd never think I would like to here the sound of crying. Ally. My baby.

"How is she?" asked Percy, two water bottles in hand.

"Exhausted, but to stubborn to fall asleep." I answered.

"She gets that from you." smiled Percy.

"Have a great day, Ally! Momma loves you!" Percy and I waved to Ally as she confidently got on the bus for the first time. I held Toby in one hand and waved to Ally again.

"She is so much like you, Annie. She is fearless." Percy kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, and he is your child, 100%."

"How would you know, he never stops sleeping."

"My point exactly." I laughed.

Percy closed the hatch to Ally's car. "I think that's everything, Al."

"Thanks Dad. Well, I think I should get going."

"Hey Ally, can I have your room?" said Toby.

"Toby!" I said.

"Well, I better go. Goodbye, Momma, I'll call you when I get there."

Ally hugged everyone then got in her car, as a tear rolled down my cheek, Percy pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead.

(Present Time, Percy POV)

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows." said Zues. "First, Annabeth."

Annabeth blinked, then smiled, "Percy." started Anna. "You are my everything. My rock, my world, my best friend, my true love. You make me smile when I almost forgot how. You are sweet, and smart, and the best thing thats ever happened to me. You are perfect, and I want to spend forever with you. I will love you, no matter what. I will never give up on you, I promise to never let you go. You mean the world to me. I love you, and that's all there is to it."

"Now, Percy." said Zues.

"Annie, you're so perfect. The way you laugh, the way you look when you're seriously thinking about something. You're fearless, smart, beautiful, confident, and the most strong-willed girl I know. I promise to protect you, to love you, and to be your everything. I swear to be your shoulder to cry on, your secret keeper, your best friend, for life. I love you more than you can ever comprehend." A tear rolled don Annie's cheek.

"You may kiss the bride." said Zues.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss the Wise Girl. We kissed, passionately.

"AHH AFFECTION!" said Malcolm, from the back. Annie and I laughed.

The rest of the night was spent well, partying. I had the best night of my life. I was married.


End file.
